


Qi'ra's Guesstimate

by NomiNolinasiNNs



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Assumptions, Canon Universe, Crimson Dawn (Star Wars), Cyborgs, F/M, Mini, Not Canon Compliant, PWP without Porn, Sketches, Togrutas (Star Wars), Zabraks (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomiNolinasiNNs/pseuds/NomiNolinasiNNs
Summary: The BBY era. Crimson Dawn's golden age. Qi'ra and Ahsoka are both @ Crimson Dawn. Ahsoka is Maul's closest subordinate, while Qi'ra is second in command (after the ex-Jedi). Qi'ra fears Maul and secretly wishes to gain more credit from him and become closer to the zabrak. Although, she still has much to learn about the ex-Sith Lord before her dream may come true.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Qi'ra
Kudos: 6





	Qi'ra's Guesstimate

Qi'ra was stomping at the entrance to the conference room. Lord Maul had summoned her for the guns' purchase expenses report. The costs seemed high for the Crimson Dawn’s leader; thus an explanation was in order. Qi'ra had prepared well. Although she had done it so many times, still, each time her knees were trembling treacherously and palms sweating at a sole thought of facing the ex-Sith Lord. She gathered her courage and knocked on the door. 

“Step in!” sounded the rough permission.  
  
Qi'ra jerked as if hit by the soundwave physically and opened the door. She entered the room gracefully, her face plane, and composure straight. Lord Maul did not look at her as she made her way alongside the huge table. He was seated in his boss’ chair, half-turned to the table's long axis. He levitated the datapad opposite his face and looked occupied by reading. Qi'ra did not dare to take a seat or make any sounds.  
  
In the silence of the room, she heard Sith Lord’s unusually heavy breathing and quenched humms. That was unusual, to say the least. It occurred to Qi'ra that such sounds could only be caused by _pleasure_. She listened attentively and kept observing him: zabrak’s features indicated he was in a good spirit - a corner of his lips was a few millimeters up. Qi'ra wondered what could cause such an unusual state of affair. Maul kept his focus on the datapad while bouncing lightly in his seat as if swinging…  
  
_Or being swung?_

Qi'ra stared eyes widening, trying to comprehend the tricky situation.

And then…

  
She noticed something looking very much like montal tips protruding from beneath the table.  
  
Her first thoughts about the occurrence were quite indecent. But she battled with her imagination, rationalizing that this could not be happening:  
  
_Ahsoka pleasing Lord Maul in the middle of a working day?_ _  
No way.  
But…  
Maybe a massage?  
Silly. He has cyber legs! That’s it. Nothing indecent can be happening.  
Unless…  
Might there be a cyber cock?  
Unlikely. I would know of it, or at least of the rumors.  
Or is this his new way to humiliate female subordinates?  
What is going on!?_

Qi'ra froze on her spot, confused. Maul noticed her befuddled state and asked hoarsely: “What is it?”

“I am interrupting something?” Qi'ra asked as politely as she could, lowering her gaze.  
  
“No. Why?” he blurted, shutting the datapad. 

Qi'ra coughed slightly and pointed her look at Ahsoka’s montral tips. 

“Ah, this! Ahsoka, could you finish up faster? You are distracting the report,” Maul stated. 

A muffled “Alright,” came from beneath the table, then: “Just a moment. Nearly there!”  
  
Several clicks and clunks followed, accompanied by Maul’s through-the-teeth moans. Qi'ra was blushing and averting her gaze all this time. She didn't know what to think of all this or what to do. She failed to keep composed and shifted on her spot nervously. Maul’s chair swung a bit more, and he roared quietly at the impact Ahsoka made at the end of the _act_. After a series of vaguely erotic sounds, Maul squeezed out “Thank you,” and Ahsoka emerged from beneath the table. Her forehead was glittering, and her hands were smeared with something lube-like. Qi'ra’s imagination went wild weighing the options of what that liquid could be.  
  
“You’re welcome!” said Ahsoka to Maul, and greeted her colleague, “Hi Qi'ra! You look fire today!”  
  
“Nice to see you, Ahsoka.” Qi'ra managed to voice.

“Would you stop daydreaming and begin the report?” Asked Maul, gazing at Qi'ra with a muffled sneer. Obviously, he enjoyed her humiliation. 

Qi'ra blushed and moved to the seat.  
  
Ahsoka sensed the tension and was about to interfere with the awkward situation: “Qi'ra,” she began,  
  
“Err… Yes? Sure,” said Qi'ra as is answering them both at the same time and almost dropped her folders on the table while taking the seat. Ahsoka continued as the she-lieutenant landed on the chair clumsily. 

“Dear, I feel like I shall clarify. I was giving Maul…~  
  
_I do not need to know! I am better not knowing it… It’s not my business,_ Qi'ra thought, lowering her gaze to the documents hastily.

~…a hand in oiling the joints.” Ahsoka finished her clarification.  
  
“Oh, really!” Qi'ra exhaled, realizing her misjudgment.  
  
_What a shameful mishap it was to think of Maul and Ahsoka in such a perverted way!_ _  
They had always been professional. Always!  
Exemplary leaders…  
How could I!?  
That's why I am second in command and will always remain!  
Kriff with me!  
Damn this sexy Sith!  
Damn everything!!!_

“And what did you think was going on here, naughty one?!” Maul teased the young lieutenant, keeping his face serious, but his eyes were laughing. He looked at her like into an open book. His eyes were like scanners of the soul. Qi'ra shrunk internally.   
  
“Nothing special. I just did not want to interrupt the… The procedure,” Qi'ra went into denying her dirty thoughts fiercely.  
  
“I can see right through you, girl. You made a very pervert assumption!”

“I… I didn’t mean to!” Qi'ra was now tomato-red and unset. She shuffled the documents on the table uselessly, averting the gaze from either Force-user.

Ahsoka muffled a smile. She gathered her toolbox and set to leave: “See you later, at the training, Qi'ra,” she said on her way out of the room. Qi'ra could not vocalize anything coherent in response. When the door closed behind the togruta, Qi'ra’s heart went into a gallop when Maul said:  
  
“So… Now, we talk,” he pinned Qi'ra with an unblinking gaze, making her feel doomed, “Come over here.”

“I… I am…” she felt lost and ashamed. She could not oppose the Commander and the ex-Sith Lord. He never asked - he ordered. But she was unable to move. She was too scared.

“This is an order, girl!” Maul insisted, his eyes gleaming.

“Yes, my Lord!” she finally beat her stupor and moved closer to the ex-Sith, keeping her eyes fixed on the tips of her pumps.

“Look up,” Maul demanded, shifting into a carefree pose in his chair, spreading his cyber legs wide.

“Yes…” and Qi'ra lifted her gaze.

Her face reflected the shock, which she could not sustain, seeing what she saw.

“Never make assumptions about someone based on your past experiences with someone else, lady!”


End file.
